


Travelling Man

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I've connected the dots! you didn't connect shit. I've connected them!, Lots of peeps!, Poor EJ, This only took me like two hours to write dang, This was hinted at for AGES, Time Travel, mildly inspired by Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: The Jims can go through rifts in time and space.Well... sometimes the time happens.Shenanigans ensue.





	Travelling Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing song Travelling Man by Chameleon Circuit- if ya can't tell, I love Doctor Who, and this was definitely inspired by that. (You can totally tell if ya look hard enough lol)  
> Links:  
> https://soundcloud.com/change-of-polarity/04-travelling-man  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l79Ds0EMMIA
> 
> I think this is actually one of my favourite little stories in here XD. It's just a bit random, but hey, it's the Jims. I haven't done that much with them.

_ Thursday, 8:53 AM _

 

He disappeared through the Rift- and stumbled. Something was off. 

He wasn’t in the right time. 

But he needed to know when he was. 

He moved into the kitchen. Google. Making breakfast.

“What day is it?”

“You have your phone, don’t you?”

It would be on the wrong time. He knew that from experience. 

“Day? Please?”

“Thursday.” 

He frowned. It didn’t feel right. Maybe it was a week from where he was?

He moved towards the Jim wing of the building. 

He didn’t catch the: ‘What is with the irregular outfit, Bim?’

 

There was nothing there. Just a wall. 

The heck?

He even tried pushing against the wall, as if that would open a secret door. That was something Dark would totally do if they really pissed him off. He hadn’t before, but it was possible.

Nothing. 

He was seriously starting to freak out. 

He went to go try to find Author. He’d know what to do. 

 

No Author. Fuck. He’d gone back in time further than he thought. Unless he’d crossed dimensions or something?

Host was there. 

But he was no help. He didn’t even recognize him. 

He just kept muttering something about popcorn with a worried expression on his face. 

Fuck. 

 

\--------

 

He tried going through another Rift. 

It almost felt right… 

But still no. 

This time Iplier was in the kitchen. This time he was recognized. 

This time it was a Monday. 

Dark and Anti were snuggling in the window seat. Huh. Maybe Host had seen this universe a few months ago.

But it wasn’t his.

So he disappeared again. 

 

\----------

 

He appeared in the middle of winter. 

He conjured the longest scarf he could think of and wrapped it around himself, shivering. 

Still not the right time. 

So, scarf on neck, he disappeared again. 

 

\--------

 

He reappeared in the Jim’s corridor. Right place, but… 

Wrong time. 

He swore violently. 

Every Jim, including his double, looked up. 

“What’s wrong EJ?”

“And what’s with the scarf?”

“What day is it?” He asked tiredly.

“Tuesday.”

A groan and he disappeared.

 

\---------

 

EJ reappeared in the middle of Jack’s living room. 

“I didn’t even know there was a Rift here!”

Jack spit out his diet coke from his spot at the counter. “Jim?”

“Wrong time, sorry.”

He disappeared.

 

It was a shame he didn’t hear the: ‘I’d heard of wrong number, but this takes it to a whole new level...’ 

 

\-----------

 

He reappeared in the doorway of the kitchen. CJ was at the table with Dark, drinking coffee. 

“Day?” He asked tiredly.

“Sunday.”

He just gave a groan and stepped back. “Not again…”

 

\-----------

 

He appeared in the middle of a bar. Oh my. 

Was that- 

“HEY WILFORD!”

Wilford looked over, as did a clown with bad white face paint. 

“WHAT?”

“WHAT DAY IS IT?”

“MONDAY!”

“FUCK!”

“BIG MOOD!”

He disappeared, once again, but not before a gold cowboy hat somehow managed to get on his head. 

 

\---------

 

When an Ego in a gold cowboy hat, orange silk shirt, and a rainbow scarf appeared in the dining room, it was hard for them not to freak out. 

And yet, they were somewhat used to these weird scenarios. 

Somewhat being the key term. 

Because Anti tackled him. 

It was only once the Ego started screaming for Anti not to kill him did they realize it was a Jim. 

Anti quietly got off the Jim and returned to his chair. 

The Jim looked at the cowboy hat, shrugged, and put it back on, disappearing into thin air. 

 

\----------

 

He was starting to get hungry dang it. Had he had breakfast? No. Had he just wanted to go downstairs and get some pancakes? Yes. 

So if it was entirely his fault that he was caught in Phantom’s cupboards by Mare at three AM because he was starving he was not to be blamed for anything! 

Well, that was his story and he was sticking to it. 

Mare was rather friendly once he convinced him to let him make him waffles in exchange. 

At least he knew that there was a Rift in Phantom’s cane. That was good to know.

 

\----------

 

He picked up a backpack somewhere in 2012. Apparently it even had a rocket in it. That was cool. 

PJ was very confused to come down to his garage the next day and find it missing, but that wasn’t something he could exactly control. 

He had to put his snacks somewhere. 

 

\----------

 

The future had some really good music. Also, Egos! There were a lot of those too! 

At this point nobody blinked an eye to a Jim raiding the fridge, or the library, or just swearing violently upon his arrival before disappearing. 

They had to have gotten used to it after all. 

 

\---------

 

Somebody once known as EJ appeared in the dining room. A battered gold cowboy hat, a twelve-foot-long scarf, and a backpack hung off of him at weird angles. 

“Glad you could join us for breakfast!” Chase said cheerily.

The Jim just slid into his chair, faceplanted the table, and groaned. The backpack fell to the floor in a plume of purple dust, a lone pie tin falling out and rolling for a bit until clattering to the floor with a metallic reverberation.

“W̶h̶a̸t̵’̵s̴ ̷u̵p̶ ̴w̶i̷t̷h̵ ̸y̸o̸u̴?̷”

He spoke, his voice muffled. 

“I traveled to 46 dimensions. 320 time zones. Ten times where I didn’t technically exist. Anti tackled me seventeen times, twelve of those with weapons. I met an alien named Blorbablorb who sold cheese made to turn your hair into grapes. Bim and Yan made a cannibalistic food truck. JJ became a country musician and toured Antarctica with Wilford as his agent. I found that universe Host needed brain bleach for. Nothing. Will. Surprise. Me. Anymore.”

There was silence. 

“Do you still want some pancakes?”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh this was so FUN!  
> *looks at stuff I've already written*  
> Fluff, Fluff, The Best Thing In The Universe, Oh Damn Chase Angst, Wilford Retconning/Angst, and some shitposting.  
> Welp.  
> I guess y'all have that to look forward to.  
> (Thanks for reading and have a great day! Happy Pride, for you fellow LGBT+ lovelies, and just... have a great one! You deserve it!)


End file.
